


Spoils of War

by Nonsensewords85



Series: Tales from the Outpost [1]
Category: The Outpost (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensewords85/pseuds/Nonsensewords85
Summary: After the fall of the outpost Dred takes what he wants from Gwynn. Set right after ep 1x08.





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit off the beaten path for me. Please note that this story features graphic rape and psychological torture. Also, I used what I understand to be medieval understanding of pregnancy and such for this story and the character's understandings. I know it's not factually accurate but it fits the show's setting.

Gwynn screamed as she felt something inside her tear. The sound echoed around off the thick stone walls of the room Dred had commandeered. His weight was heavy on her chest. It drove the air from her lungs as surely as the pain he was inflicting on her. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes when he pushed forward again. Another inch of his cock sunk into her dry channel.

She thought she’d known the full extent of agony when he’d forced himself past her hymen. The ripping of the membrane had sent searing pain through her already tortured hole. Pain which somehow kept growing as he pushed further inside her. Fire radiated from inside her most intimate place.

The pain was severe enough to cut past the lingering pain of her still throbbing stomach. She’d tried resisting at first. He’d used his fist as a counterpoint. The pain had driven her to her knees. She’d been hunched forward, trying to keep from retching and sobbing when he’d ordered her to take him into her mouth. When she’d still refused, first he’d slapped her with his cock and then the back of his hand. The second strike had sent her to the floor. He’d pounced on her, ripped away her clothing and stolen her chastity.

He’d forced his thick cockhead past her dry lower lips and into her unused channel. It had been pain unlike anything she had known. Her tunnel had been completely dry. He had used sheer force to push further into her. She’d tried to fight, even with her senses scrambled and thoughts reeling from the pain. Her efforts were in vain. He’d had no problem pushing further into her. The penetration was arduous and painful. For her.

Dred was clearly enjoying himself. He let out soft guttural groan with each inch he pushed into her. A pleased smile covered his face and his eyes shone with enjoyment. When he spoke it was to call her a worthless whore. A thin sheen of sweat covered his well muscled chest. His abs flexed as he pushed forward again.

She screamed as he sunk in another inch. His hand wrapped around her hair. He yanked her head up and forward so that her back hovered slightly above the ground. 

“Look, you worthless whore,” he commanded. She tried to resist, desperate to not bear witness to her own deflowering. But he pulled harder and the pain forced her eyes open. Tears blurred her vision, but even then she could see what he wanted her to. Her lower lips were red and swollen. They bulged obscenely around the fleshy spike that impaled her. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as she realized that he had only embedded one third of his length inside her. With her eyes still fixated on his length he moved his hips back and began to drew what little of his length he’d forced inside her back out. The thick flesh dragged against the irritated and tortured membranes of her sex. He stopped when only the crown was inside her. Red stains coated the flesh that had been inside her. Little rivers of red leaked from her and trailed down his flesh. The smell of copper, sharp and metallic, struck her. Blood. From her maidenhead and the little rips and tears he’d no doubt caused inside her.

Satisfied that she’d seen what he wished he pushed forward again. He held her head in place and forced her to watch as he reinserted himself inside her and then pushed even deeper. The penetration was easier this time, the ingress eased by the lubrication of her virginal blood. The agony was not lessened though. Her walls were already red and raw. She grunted, cried and screamed in equal measure as he worked farther inside her.

For an immeasurable amount of time he continued that pattern. He’d force himself further into her, clearly enjoying the smooth tight walls of her sex. Then he’d pause and draw back out, to force her to witness the fluids collecting on his cock. At first it was just her blood. Then some of his sperm was there as well, proof of how much he was enjoying her body. Eventually, a new substance was there as well.

She could tell from the look and smell that it wasn’t her blood or the small amounts of semen that had leaked from him. His entire cock was glistening with the fluid. She recognized the musky smell that accompanied it. It smelled the same as the fluid that she often found staining her panties when she returned from pressing Garret against one of the castle walls and sinking her tongue into his mouth.

Which was impossible. She wasn’t aroused. Wasn’t enjoying any of this. Although a virgin prior to her rape, she had been educated in the basics. Her education had mostly focused on what not to do. To not allow a man inside her, to defile her. She had also learned of sperm and the liquid that would leak inside a woman’s body in order to prepare herself for penetration. But only when she was aroused. Which Gwynn wasn’t.

Seeming to sense her inner turmoil Dred spoke again. His tone was mocking and cruel.

“Knew you were enjoying it you whore.”

With the barb delivered he slammed himself forward and drove the remaining third of his cock into her in one cruel thrust. With his pelvis flush against hers he groaned in pleasure. No doubt enjoying the pulsing of her channel trying to disgorge him. He released her hair and her head crashed back to the stone floor. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to ignore what was happening to her. Dred made it impossible though. After he had taken a moment to enjoy being fully embedded in her impossibly tight sheathe his hips began to move. 

The pace he set was brutal and unrelenting. First his cock would withdraw from her fully in one smooth stroke. When the tip was fully clear of her abused pussy he would thrust forward. The blunt tip would force her swollen channel open. The rest of his length would follow quickly. He would shove forward driving every inch in in one quick motion. And then it would repeat. Over and over again. 

She lay there, nearly motionless as he moved inside her. The fight had been beaten out of her. At least for now. She longed for the day she could have her revenge. But for now she had to endure as each thrust sent a searing stab of pain through her. His sweat dripped onto her forehead and she could feel his hot, fetid breath on her face. She could no longer even scream. His vicious thrusts drove the air from her lungs time and again.

Dred’s grunts increased as he continued to brutalize her. His pleasure built as he slid back and forth in her channel. The walls pulsed and squeezed around his flesh. She was tighter than the women who normally serviced him. Her unwilling channel was proving a delectable treat. And her tears and desperate thrashing served to excite him all the more. Now that her tunnel was wet he was able to slide forward even faster, building his excitement to a peak. He picked up the pace and force of his thrusts. Each thrust rocked her prone body and ripped more wails of pain from her. 

Gwynn’s entire world narrowed to the cleft between her legs and the burning pain of his member forcing open her passage. She grunted in agony with each thrust he made. An endless stream of tears leaked from her eyes. Despite all the pain she could still feel each stab into her inner reaches. After an eternity his thrusts became sloppy and erratic. His breathing turned into pants. He thrust into her one final time and stilled. Then his cock started to throb inside her.

Wet blasts filled her. Each one felt like a punch to her sore tunnel. Dred continued thrusting. The thick liquid filling her made his thrusts easier. He continued pounding away at her. The thrusts spread the foul liquid fully inside her. With the additional lubrication his movements were almost pleasurable.

His pace slowed and became steady. His cock had softened but still it seemed hard enough to make use of her. As he continued a new sensation grew inside her. Unlike the other’s he’d caused inside her this one was enjoyable. Which was impossible. He’d beaten her. Forced himself on her. Ripped her pussy apart with his cock until she bled. She could not be enjoying this like some depraved slut.

Her eyes met his and she could tell by his sneer that he knew she was enjoying the motions. She had been sure she had no more tears, that she’d been broken emotionally as well as physically. That he had hurt her every way imaginable. The pain and shame she was feeling now proved her wrong.

Then his hand reached between him. His thumb began to massage the flesh above her abused channel. Lighting surged through her. Her mouth dropped open and a guttural moan spilled out. Pleasure lit up her body. Her breathing became labored and her body tensed with the sensations he was causing within her. And then her mind went blank. She felt something incredible, something she had never felt before, though which had been covered in her lessons. An orgasm. Her whole body seized and her channel squeezed his cock tightly. More liquid spilled from him.

Finally satiated he pulled out from her and stood. His cock softened and swung down, hanging between his legs. She couldn’t help but stare at it. At the thing that had caused her so much pain. It shone in the light. It was covered in their combined juices. And her blood.

Now that he was finished with her, she had little doubt her life would end.

“Just make it quick,” she sobbed. 

“You won’t be joining your father just yet,” he snarled at her. His tone was mocking. “I have other plans for you. And your womb.”

Realization dawned on her as she lay discarded on the stone floor. He had finished inside her. Filled her with his foul seed. And she had orgasmed. She was no doubt pregnant with his vile spawn now. She could feel his seed running out of her in rivulets, the thick liquid irritating her inflamed membranes as it traveled. She had no energy left to cry. Or to cover up her shame.

“On your knees,” Dred commanded. When she did not comply his foot crashed into her side. She somehow found the energy to scramble to her knees. Anything to avoid more pain.

“Clean it.” His eyes made clear what he meant. They were focused on his cock. Shame filled her. He couldn’t expect her to… like some common whore.

Her eyes remained downcast as she tried to avoid looking at the softening member. It was coated with a foul mixture of his seed, her own fluids and her blood. She couldn’t, wouldn’t do as he asked. She’d rather die than endure more of this torture.

His face twisted into a cruel sneer. He reached down and clutched her hair again. Using all the strength in his lean and muscled body he pulled her to her feet. She somehow found the strength in her dry throat to scream again. He ignored the wailing sound and pulled her out of the room and down the hall.

Shame flashed through her as they passed servants and soldiers alike. She had no doubts that each of them knew exactly what had happened to her. Both she and Dred were naked. His cock glistened in the torch light from the mixture coating it and rivulets of his vile seed, tinged with the red of her blood, ran down her thighs. She felt the eyes fixed on her. Some on her breasts, some on her swollen leaking pussy. 

Finally they seemed to reach the destination he had in mind. The cold air stung her bare skin as he pulled her onto the parapet where she had watched Talon and Garret spar. He dragged her to the edge of he parapet. He shoved her forward, so that she the cold stone pressed into her abused stomach.

Below them, in the interior courtyard the parapet overlooked, Gwynn saw Dred’s men. At least those who were off duty and not currently patrolling the walls of the outpost. They were in high spirits. And naked. A feeling of dread washed over her. But they weren’t there for her.

Amongst the men, laying on a table was her new handmaiden. Naya. The young woman was naked. Her dark skin stood in contrast to the lily white skin of the men using her. There were three of them currently. One stood at Naya’s head and was forcing himself down the handmaiden’s throat. The second was lying on top of her, vigerously pounding at Naya’s snatch. The third was lying on his back on the table and Gwynn was sure he had shoved himself into Naya’s ass. Which was disgusting. Gwynn wasn’t sure why he would chose to do that. She’d heard stories of men doing that to each other, but given the anatomy involved she sort of understood. There wasn’t another option. But with a woman there was another option.

As Gwynn watched the three men roughly raped her handmaiden. With a series of grunts the three men came. One by one they withdrew from her. Others stepped forward to replace them. Understanding gripped Gwynn. The large collection of men grouped around the table were in line, waiting for a turn with Naya. Which meant the group the men who had just finished joined must have already raped the handmaiden. There were over a dozen of them.  

“Disobey me again and you will take her place,” he sneered.

Fear gripped Gwynn’s heart. She had thought nothing could be worse than what he’d put her through. Naya’s fate told her otherwise. There were more than a hundred soldiers down there using the handmaiden. The pain of a single rape had almost destroyed Gwynn. Naya was currently enduring three rapists, each filling a different hole. From the brief view Gwynn had had between Naya’s legs she had seen the proof of the rapes that had come before. Naya’s lips were swollen and thick streams of cum stained her entry, legs and the floor beneath her.

Gwynn sobbed at the sight. She hadn’t known the girl long but Naya had been sweet. The young woman was no substitute for Lily, but that wasn’t an offense worthy of this hell. Naya had tried to comfort Gwynn after they had witnessed Dred kill Gwynn’s adopted father. Naya had even tried to help Gwynn escape. Dred had caught them. And now Naya was suffering for that act of kindness. Dred threw Gwynn onto the hard stone.

Dred loomed over her. His now flaccid cock hung low. It was still wet with their combined juices. He was clearly becoming impatient with her. Steeling herself she rose to her knees and opened her mouth. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. But his flesh didn’t pass her lips.

His throat cleared and her eyes opened. His steely gaze beat down on her. And then it moved to his cock. Despair filled her. It wasn’t enough that she submitted to him. He wanted her to be active in her own rapes. With no other option she crawled forward, stopping only when she was flush with his body. She started to reach for his member but his voice stopped her.

“With your mouth.”

She lowered her hands and bent so that she was able to take the limp flesh between her lips and into her mouth. The taste was a foul as she expected. Salty, bitter and metallic. She ignored the disgusting flavor and ran her tongue over the soft flesh. She started with the tip and section around it, but even flaccid Dred was too long to comfortably fit in her mouth. When she’d cleaned the lower section she tried to pull back so she could use her tongue to do the rest. Hopefully that would be enough.

She knew it wasn’t when his hand clawed into the back of her head and jerked her forward. The incessant pressure continued until her lips were pressed against the base of his cock.

“Get to work,” he commanded.

Fresh tears filled her eyes. But she complied anyway. Her nimble soft tongue stroked the flesh, removing as much of their combined juices as she could lest she incur his wrath. To her dismay she could feel the flesh thickening and lengthening inside her mouth. Soon it was fully erect. She tried to pull back, but his hand prevented her. She gasped and coughed desperately as she was forced to take him down her throat. Her gag reflex kicked in and the choking increased. He groaned in pleasure, no doubt enjoying the spasms of her throat around his cock. He drew back and then thrust forward time and again, battering her tender throat.

“I would suggest that you do a better job,” his voice commanded her attention despite the pain. “It will be the only lubrication you get for what comes next.”

The words sent a stab of despair through her. He was going to rape her again. She was helping him to rape her. But if she didn’t she’d be raped hundreds of times like Naya below her. And the lubrication might make the experience less painful. So she did as he commanded, attempting to run her tongue over him in-between his thrusts down her throat. She sucked as well. She had never performed this act, but Lilly had and had shared the details. For the first time Gwynn was glad her friend was no longer with her, lest Lilly suffer the same fate as Naya. So Gwynn did her best to implement the techniques Lilly had shared.

Finally Dred’s hips stilled. There was no pulsing along his length like when he had last came in her. He clearly did not want to finish inside her throat. She continued to suck and lick at him. Not out of any pleasure or desire to again taste his cum. But if he came again maybe she could escape another rape. And even if she couldn’t, at least it might make what followed easier.

“Stop. Stand up and bend over the parapet. Facing the courtyard.”

She obeyed. It took all of her resolve not to cry or try to escape. Her pussy was still a throbbing hole of pain from what he’d done to her in the bedroom. The idea of enduring more of his thick cock sliding inside it was terrifying. But not more terrifying than what Naya was enduring, a seemingly endless procession of men raping each of her holes again and again. So she bent over as he’d demanded and waited.

It seemed she would be forced to watch Naya’s rape as she endured her own. From her new position, leaning over the parapet, Gwynn could clearly see what was being done to her handmaiden. The three men who had been using Naya when Gwynn had finally complied with Dred’s demand had finished and had been replaced. Currently the handmaiden was sandwiched in-between two large men. One was ramming as hard as he could into Naya’s pussy. The other was laying down on the table they’d brought into the courtyard to aid in their rape of Naya. His cock was up Naya’s hind passage. The double penetration was clearly hurting the girl, based on her desperate screams. Naya’s screams only ended when a third man grabbed her head and shoved his length down her throat.

The three men pummeled the young woman’s body. If their thrusts into the young woman followed any sort of pattern Gwynn couldn’t discern it. The wet slapping sounds reached Gwynn even on the parapet. Gwynn was hypnotized by the movements. With the distance and Naya’s voice silenced, Gwynn could almost forgot that Naya was being raped and just focus on the four bodies writhing together. Each of the men were fit and well muscled. The man using Naya’s pussy had taught firm buttocks that in other circumstances Gwynn might have enjoyed staring at. As Gwynn watched those taught buttocks tensed and the man stilled. He let out a loud moan and then unceremoniously pulled out from the thrashing girl. With him gone Gwynn had a moment to stare at Naya. 

Gwynn hadn’t realized just how attractive her new handmaiden was. The younger woman had small but perfectly round breasts, a tight tapered stomach and a neatly trimmed bush. A bush that was matted from the cum of her assailants. Naya’s pussy lips were red and swollen. What had likely been a tight cleft was now a gaping chasm from which a river of sperm leaked. The man raping Naya’s mouth stilled and his hips gave a series of short jerks. When he pulled away Naya began to spit and cough causing sperm to dribble out of her mouth. With his two fellows finished the man underneath her began to thrust upward with reckless abandon. Naya bounced on his lap. The sight of the beautiful young woman bouncing as a cock disappeared into a forbidden hole caused something to stir inside Gwynn. Then Naya’s agonized wail ripped through the night and shame filled Gwynn. The man under Naya yanked her down and thrust himself up as hard as he could. His entire body stiffened and then he sank down. As he rested another man stepped forward and pulled Naya off of him. The new man lay down on his back and yanked the girl roughly onto him. He sunk himself halfway into her with a single hard pull. The new position allowed Gwynn to see the damage that had been done to Naya’s once pristine asshole. The small puckered rosebud was gaping wide open. Gwynn could see the swollen irritated skin of the passage and cum running out of it. Two more men stepped forward.

As the three men took their positions and forced their way into the tired handmaiden’s body Gwynn felt Dred step behind her. He loomed over her. She knew that soon he would slam into her again. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the stone wall as hard as she could in a desperate attempt to brace for the pain. Her pussy throbbed at even the thought of him forcing his way into its abused channel.

A cold trill of terror surged through her when she felt the point of his cockhead pressed against her body. But it didn’t touch her tender lips. He had another destination in mind. It hadn’t occurred to her that he would not be content to merely rape her pussy. Her body began to shake uncontrollably from the fear. She did her best to hold still, her fear of what he’d do if he thought her resisting even worse than the fear of the pain that was about to be visited on her.

His strong fingers dug into the flesh of her hip as he pulled her back and himself forward. The tip of his cock pressed against the star of her asshole, pushing the ring of flesh apart. It hurt. So badly. But all Gwynn could do was remain there and take it. When the head fully breached the ring of her asshole she could no longer hold in the suffering. Her scream joined Naya’s in echoing off the courtyard stones.

It felt as if were shoving a piece of steel inside her. His cock was rigid and unyielding. The tight ring of her asshole strained desperately against the intrusion. It was useless. He was too strong. He steadily pushed deeper inside her. Her internal walls strained to expel him. But all they accomplished was pleasuring him further.

Gwynn’s head was thrust back, her eyes forced wide open by the pain. She could not think, feel or speak. Only scream. Her cries attracted attention from the court yard. She could see several of the men not raping Naya looking up at her. They pointed and laughed, sharing some joke about her fate with their friends. A few of them stroked themselves at the sight of her face scrunched in pain and her tits which were on full display.

Dred’s cock seemed to reach a point at which it could go no further. Much to Gwynn’s relief. He stilled in her. Then she felt him begin to withdraw. She hoped he would simply give up. She was deluding herself.

He was merely giving himself room. He shoved forward violently, forcing himself deeper into a tunnel which had never been intended for that purpose. He forced her open further. The soft squeezing flesh feeling amazing. Her body jerked forward at the force of the sharp short thrust. The stone wall dug into her stomach and her tits flapped with the violent movement. Below she heard several groans of appreciation.

Dred did not seem to care about their audience. He continued making short sharp thrusts inside her. Each one drove his cock deeper into her bringing fresh agony. It was worse than when he’d raped her pussy. Her ass was on fire. A burning pain that was impossible to ignore. And impossible to keep inside. Try as she might to maintain a façade of indifference in front of the cruel men watching in the court yard she was unable to keep her screams inside. With each thrust a fresh scream of pain escaped her throat. She could feel him drilling deeper as well. The delicate skin inside her ripped and tore, causing small rivulets of blood to lubricate his cock. As a result his thrusts became faster and were able to drive deeper.

After an eternity he was fully sheathed inside her. Her throat was raw from screaming. Her body slick with sweat from the exertion. She tried to greedily gulp down air but each breath felt like razors scraping her throat. She wanted to believe the worst was over but she knew better.

The worst was to come.

He started moving inside her. Each time he pulled his cock back it felt as if he were dragging her flesh with it and each time he slammed forward she crashed against the stone wall. The walls of her ass were forced to expand with each thrust. They desperately closed when he removed himself. Which set her up for additional agony when he forced himself back inside her.

He pummeled her relentlessly. His cock was like a battering ram. Her body was helpless before the assault. The pain was intense. As was the shame. She could hear his groans of pleasure over the heavy slapping of their flesh meeting.

It continued for an eternity. Her voice gave out before his cock did, her screams dying off with a rasp. And still he used her. She was nothing more than a sheathe for his cock. He seemed to luxuriate in each stab into her bowels. His hand tangled in her hair again. He yanked her hair backwards with each thrust. The additional pain caused her muscles to clench around him.

The additional pressure sent him over the edge. His thrusts become sloppy and she felt hot spurts filling her hind passage. He gave another few thrusts before removing himself from her bowels. Her ass gaped open. His seed dripped from the stretched opening onto the cold stone.

“I am going to clean your filth off me. When I am done you will be waiting for me in the throne room as you are now and you will answer all of my questions. Disobey and you will join your friend in pleasing my men for the rest of your days. I will find someone else to bear me an heir.”

She dry sobbed as he left the parapet. There were no guards here, no one watching. She could run, try and escape. Naya’s cries shattered the fantasy. As Gwynn leaned against the parapet she watched Naya’s suffering. It was truly endless. When a man finished, another took his place. And when that same man was ready he would rejoin the line of those waiting for a turn. Gwynn knew she couldn’t endure that. And she would be caught. Where could she run. But Dred she could endure. She had just proven that. So with tears leaking from her eyes and semen leaking from her ass and pussy she stood. It took all her strength to walk to the throne room and wait for him. But she did.

He found her kneeling before the throne her father used to sit in. He smiled at that. She would break soon. And then she would be his. His to use. The thought was a pleasant one.

But first she would need one more humiliation. Forcing her to sell out her friends and beloved Garret would certainly do the trick. He’d learned much from Naya. The handmaiden had been desperate to avoid her fate. She’d offered every piece of information she had on Gwynn and even offered to service him. As if he’d let some low born whore pollute his body. He’d enjoyed giving the traitorous bitch to his men.

The thought of her suffering and Gwynn’s eventual submission caused him to harden. As he sat in the throne he made a decision. There was time enough to break the bitch later. Why deny himself pleasure now? With a cold smirk he met her gaze. There was still a smoldering ember of pride. Would it survive being forced to ride him? To rape herself at his command would be quite the bitter pill for the haughty woman. He would certainly enjoy finding out how she handled it.

The mask of submission she was wearing cracked when he informed her of the new indignity. But she complied. As her tight pussy, still slick with his seed, gripped him again he groaned in pleasure.

To Gwynn’s horror he wasn’t the only enjoying the movements. As her body raised and lowered upon his she felt a worryingly familiar sensation. The same warm pleasure that had torn an orgasm from her.

Her body was betraying her. Again. Her tunnel was no longer resisting him. It was welcoming him. With each bounce her pussy gripped his cock, massaging it while it could and gripping to prevent it from being removed from her. Wetness flooded her tunnel. For a brief second she thought he had finished inside her again. But the liquid wasn’t hot like his previous spurts. And his cock didn’t soften.

With horror she realized the liquid wasn’t from him. And it wasn’t the remnants from her last rape, which had made her forced riding easier than her initial rape. It was coming from inside. Fresh proof of her arousal. Each bounce brought more pleasure. Her heart rate increased and her breaths came in labored pants. She wanted to stop, needed to stop. Lest she explode. But she couldn’t. She didn’t dare. If she did then the pleasure would stop. And it would be replaced by endless pain as man after man used her in the courtyard.

So she continued. Up and down she went, allowing his cock to slide in and out. The pleasure built inside her. She could only hope that she could outlast him. That he would finally cum. She bounced harder, faster. It was all she could do to force him to cum. Shame filled her. Not only was she raping herself and finding pleasure in it but she was actively trying to satisfy her rapist. To bring him pleasure. 

She was too weak. The pleasure inside was too much to be contained. Before she knew it she was too close to the edge. And somehow he held out. Another few bounces and then she could stop herself no more. She went tumbling over the edge. Her body seized and every muscle clenched. Her legs failed her and she ended up falling on his lap, his cock fully embedded in her. Her walls squeezed and massaged him as pleasure consumed her.

When she came back to her senses her chest was heaving, desperate for more oxygen. She sucked in as deep a breath as she could muster.

“I did not tell you to stop.”

His cruel voice brought her back to the moment. The moment where she had orgasmed simply from being raped. When she’d cum before he’d forced her to enjoy. Used his skilled fingers to force her body to feel things. But now there were no hands on her. She’d found enough pleasure in the simple act of being forced to ride him like a whore. In that moment she knew there was no point in fighting anymore.

So she forced herself up, legs shaking from the strain and resumed her work. He allowed her to continue for a few difficult thrusts before his hand stopped her. He forced her to stand full so that his cock popped out of her. She expected him to command her to suck it. But he only seemed to move it slightly before commanding her to continue.

When she descended again she found an unwelcome surprise. As she sunk lower she could feel the head of his cock pressing against her asshole. He was going to make her rape her own ass for his pleasure. She grit her teeth and kept descending. At least impaling her own ass on his cock wouldn’t bring her pleasure. The ample lubrication made the penetration much easier but she was still forced to exert significant pressure to force the hard cock inside her. It hurt. But not as much as before. Just a slight burn as she stretched to accommodate his girth.

Her legs trembled with the strain but eventually she had the entirety of him back inside her. He moaned. Loudly. The sound grated against her. But she steeled her nerves and continued. Forcing herself up she felt the cock slowly leave her ass. When the tip left her body she reversed course, once again forcing his cock inside her.

She rose and fell, creating a steady pace for his enjoyment. It was working. His breathing increased and she could feel spasms in his cock. Just a little further. She just had to keep at it until he came. It was taxing. Her legs shook and sweat covered her brow. But she couldn’t stop. His wrath would be terrible.

So she found the strength to keep going. The continued motion inside her ass slowly caused the muscles there to relax. Which made the strokes easier. Which meant she could accelerate. She hoped the quicker rhythm would be the trick.

Sure enough his breathing increased. She could feel his legs clenching beneath her. He was close. He had to be. She couldn’t hold out much longer.

The moans he was emitting gave her hope. They were guttural and increasing with intensity. She was so focused on his pleasure that her own caught her off guard. Without her realizing the pain had faded and a pleasant sensation had built inside her. Which couldn’t be. She couldn't be finding pleasure in an act so profane. 

His body seized. His cock jerked inside her and thick hot spurts filled her again. The warm liquid and pulsing movements triggered something inside her. Her body froze in a rictus of pleasure. Her mind went blank again as she succumbed to this final humiliation. When she came to he was speaking again. His tone indicated it was not the first time he’d spoken. Fear gripped her. She had no idea what he wanted and she could not fail now. To be condemned to Naya’s fate after all she had endured.

He shoved her off him and she sprawled onto the stone floor of the anteroom. She looked up at him sitting upon her father’s throne.

“On your knees. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

She scrambled to comply. The stone floor bit into her flesh. She sat on her haunches, ignoring the pain as she waited for the next command. Fear gripped her. She knew what it would be. He would again ask her to submit to the indignity of cleaning him. Only this time the blood and seed was joined by her own excrement. She could see it staining his cock. From where she sat the smell hit her nose. It would sicken her but she would comply. Anything to avoid joining Naya. 

But the command never came. Instead Dred merely sat there and demanded answers to his questions. She complied, telling him everything. About Talon. About Garrett. Where the two were. That Garrett was likely dead. Why the two had traveled to the badlands. She betrayed her friend and lover to the madman. Without even a moment’s hesitation. When he had the answers he wanted he left the room to clean himself again.

Two of his men escorted her back to her chambers, where Dred would no doubt come to rape her again. Their path led her past the courtyard where Naya was being raped. Her last thought before she passed out on her mattress was thankful that she wouldn’t be sharing the other girl’s fate. 

She held onto that thought when she was roused the next morning by Dred’s thrusting cock. Thankfully he had chosen her pussy and not her ass. She spread her legs and allowed him to continue thrusting, doing her best to not dwell on her new fate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
